Diabolus
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Western Motorcycle Company (TLAD) Principe (GTA Online) |price = $169,000 (Benny's Original Motor Works) |variants = Diabolus Custom |related = Hellfury (TLAD) Vortex (GTA Online) Lectro |swankness = 4/5 (TLAD) 2/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Race (needle) Race Generic Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = diabolus (TLAD) diablous (GTA Online) |handlingname = DIABO (TLAD) DIABLOUS (GTA Online) |textlabelname = DIABO (TLAD) DIABLOUS (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (TLAD) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 20 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TLAD |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |rear_image = Diabolus-TLAD-rear.png |caption = A Diabolus in The Lost and Damned. |rear_image2 = Diabolus-GTAO-rear.png |caption2 = A Diabolus in Grand Theft Auto Online. }} The Diabolus is a motorcycle in The Lost and Damned and a streetfighter in Grand Theft Auto Online, featured as part of the Import/Export update. It is manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company in TLAD and Principe in GTA Online. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Diabolus is based on a West Coast Choppers El Diablo, given the similar names and general design. The Diabolus looks nearly identical to the Hellfury, but with different exhaust pipes, exhaust note, a different fuel tank and an added buddy bar above the rear fender. The vehicle comes with two different fuel tanks: a slim one similar to the one found in the Hexer (with extra detailings) and a wide, curved one. It is featured in the game's trailer and screen shots and beta version of its file exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. Unlike the TLAD version, the beta Diabolus had a notoriously slim fuel tank (much similar to the Hexer), with the bike's name marked on it. The rear light and the license plate have been moved to the left and carbon-textured details can be seen on the transmission cover and rims. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Returning to GTA Online as part of the Import/Export update, the bike now gains a completely new power cruiser design, where it is now similar to that of the , with combination of the , seen particularly in the front headlight, nose, side bodywork and dual exhausts, giving it similarities to the naked streetfighter sharing the same chassis, the Vortex. Unlike other bikes in the game, the Diabolus (and its custom variant) consist of having digital dials derived from other racing-oriented vehicles. Current Design Gallery GTA Online= |-| TLAD= Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Diabolus, like its twin Hellfury, is an average chopper. Top speed is good and handling is decent, making up for its below average acceleration. Because of its length, cornering at high speed is low, risking the player to slide onto a wall or similar obstacle. The engine appears to be a V-twin model, with a high-revving, odd-firing noise which sounds to be partially or fully unrestricted due to the loud noise output and popping sounds coming from the exhaust chamber. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Compared to other motorcycles, the Diabolus has good acceleration and top speed. The bike has a stable ride and a good turning radius, but because of its weight it is unable to do wheelies or stoppies. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Notable Owners ''The Lost and Damned'' *Jason Michaels rides a unique magenta Diabolus. *Brian Jeremy rides a unique crimson colored Diabolus. *Terry Thorpe rides a blue Diabolus. *Clay Simons rides a purple Diabolus. Image Gallery ''The Lost and Damned'' Diabolus-GTA4-front.png|Beta Diabolus in Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Diabolus-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Diabolus on Benny's Original Motor Works. Diabolus-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Diabolus on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Diabolus-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Diabolus on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Diabolus-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Diabolus in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Diabolus is not commonly found on the streets, but as many bikes in the game, one can call Clay for one. *Can be found parked on the west side of the Lost MC Clubhouse, in the alleyway. *Can be rarely seen driven by The Lost MC. *Always parked at the 69th Street Diner in Hove Beach, which replaces the Hellfury's spawn point. *The player can call Clay for one after completion of the mission Angels in America. *As Clay and Terry's default vehicle, it can be obtained during gang wars if one of them dies on the same. *Can be obtained during a random encounter with Brian Jeremy (if spared in the mission Bad Standing). A Diabolus is provided in case the player arrives on foot, another one left by Brian at the ambush spot, two other bikes going up the stairs after taking out the enemies and a fifth one that is used by Brian to escape that can be obtained after killing him. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $169,000. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Diabolus are: **''TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **GTA Online: Non-Stop-Pop FM *Obvious to its real-life counterpart in ''TLAD, the name Diabolus seems to come from combining the word "diablo", which means devil in Spanish, and "fabulous". *In TLAD Terry drives a blue Diabolus and Clay a purple Diabolus. Due to the Diabolus not being included in Grand Theft Auto V, Terry and Clay instead drive Hexer bikes painted in their respective Diabolus colors during the mission Mr. Philips. ''The Lost and Damned'' *In the BETA, the Diabolus had a different, much higher pitched sound. It still exists in the ep1_sounds.dat15 under the name of "DIABOLUS_TEST_HORN", whereas the final one is called "DIABLO_HORN". See Also *Hellfury *Vortex Navigation }}de:Diabolus (IV) es:Diabolus pl:Diabolus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Streetfighters Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export